War and Love
by dixiecrazymdr
Summary: When Rarity goes missing 3 year ago. The ASSP (Awesome Secret Silent People as Pinkie puts it) try and find her. Rainbow finds her. They is a war brewing and the ASSP is getting to fight there bigs war yet. RainbowJack, rarishy, and twipie fluff. Blue Tide is my OC. This is my first fanfic every and I don't know if it will be good are not but I'm proud of myself for writing it.
1. The Lost Pony

Title: Love and War

Fandom: My Little Pony

Disclaimer: All rights of my little pony are to the awesome people who made my little pony (I would name all of them but they're way too many of them)

Warnings: Little make out and lots of fighting

Main Pairings: Rainbow Dash/Applejack, Twilight Sparkle/Pinkie Pie, and Rarity/Fluttershy

Side Pairings: Star Hunter/Applejack (one-side), and Shining Armor/Cadence (That all for right now)

Characters: Rainbow Dash (Sierra Penelope Jackson), Applejack (Taylor Sathya Robinson), Rarity (Abigail Bronte Patterson), Fluttershy (Stella Charisse Anderson), Pinkie Pie (Rosie Risa Ross), Twilight Sparkle (Molly Rhian Petersen), Blue Tide (My oc)(Mae Adriana Jackson), Apple Bloom (Andromeda Robinson), Scootaloo (Dilys Ellen), Sweetie Belle (Cana Patterson) Babs Seed (Renae Robinson) ,Vigilance, Redheart, Coldheart, Star Hunter, Graphite, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence.

Summary: When Rarity goes missing 3 year ago (2213), the ASSP (Awesome Secret Silent People as Pinkie puts it) try to find her. In 2216 Rainbow Dash finds her but a war in brewing. Can the six of them stop it? But that's not the only thing on there mind.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**The Lost Pony **

POV: Rainbow Dash

The wind was strong and fierce. My rainbow-colored hair whipped my face. I took a green hair elastic and pulled my hair back in a ponytail. My mind wandered. Why is it call a 'ponytail'? I've seen a pony's tail... no I'm thinking of the wrong thing. It's pigtail. When people put their hair in pigtails it doesn't look like a real pig's tail. But when have people ever thought before naming things? But I love the word Abibliophobia. Twilight is totally Abibliophobia, she can't live without reading. Abibliophobia is a really funny word that means you have a phobia about not being able to read. Looking up from the ground I looked around. It wasn't that dark because of the full moon overhead. I was on a hill. On my right was a green meadow as far as the eye can see. On my left on the other hand was a forest called the Everfree forest. I was NEVER supposed to go in the Everfree forest, but me and my other friends had went in it once. The memory of that day always makes me really depressed but also happy at the same time. My mind got torn out of my thoughts. When I heard a pitch scream. It started to rain. As I ran down the hill I thought of the rain hitting my face and how most people don't like it but I do because after the rain. Alway comes the rainbows. I stopped ran and tried to find where I thought I heard the scream. I saw a 16 or 17-year-old girl lying on the ground. There was blood coming from a gash near her gut. I knelt next to her. She looked like my friend who the headquarters was looking for, but I couldn't see her face even with the moon overhead. I put my ear next to her nose and mouth. There was soft breathing. I should call Flutter for help. I got my cellphone out.

"Flutter, I think I found her. It looks like her."

A soft voice came from the receiver saying "Good where is she? How is she?"

I replied to her questions saying "Were at the hill and she's not good. She has a medium long gash near her gut.

After a second or two Fluttershy said "Applejack will be coming soon, to help you."

"K, Flutter"

The wind was still blowing hard and the rain had already soaked my clothes and my rainbow hair. Which isn't my natural hair color, I'm really have brown hair but it didn't really suit me. So, i dyed it the colors of the rainbow.

I heard a laugh. My eyes grew wide. I saw red eyes looking at us from the woods. I pulled out my gun. But before I shot what was in the forest, a car light came over the hill. An apple red truck came rolling up.

"Applejack!" I yelled waving my arms.

The red truck stop right in front of us. The car's head lights blinded me so I looked down. I got a better look at the girl. It was my friend Rarity. I smiled. She was pretty but not my type she had really bright curly purple hair but like me her hair wasn't natural. It was really light brown. You could see her eyes but I still know what her eyes looked like they were a pretty blue ish purple ish color. Rarity was wearing a little purple dress.

I looked back at the Everfree forest, there were no red eyes.

A pretty girl with blond hair and tree green eyes. Her skin was tan from work in her family apple acres. She was wearing an orange button-up shirt with a knot at the end of it, with the three top buttons left undone. She was also wearing short blue jeans with three red apples on the right side, also a brown belt, a pair of brown cowgirl boots, and a brown cowgirl hat. Her hair was in something like a ponytail but the hair elastic was at the bottom of the ponytail thing. I've been asking her why her hair is always like that but every time she says the same thing.

"Apple, why do you have your hair like that all the time? " I'd ask.

"I don't know, sugarcube. I just like it." Apple would say in her thick southern accent.

I still don't know why...but I'm getting off topic.

"How you two sugarcubes doing? asked Applejack in her country accent.

"I'm good but she's...I don't know." I tried to answered the question.

She started walking towards us, I hate to admit but Applejack is stronger than me. But I'm faster. But she is close behind me. We had a race once. I got first place but like 7 seconds later, she was there. She also is very honest and cute but don't you dare tell her I said that, or I'll kill you!

Applejack came and picked the body up, bridal style.

"It looks bad," said AppleJack as we start to walk.

"Yeah, but I don't think that's the worst part," I told her

"What are you saying, honey?" Applejack said shocked.

I blushed at the nickname. "I was at my post...when I heard her scream," I said as Apple put Rarity in the bed of the car. "I ran down the hill and I saw her." I continued as me and her got in the front seats. "I knelt next to her. I heard a laugh...I looked over and saw deep and dark red eyes."

"This isn't the time for jokes, Dash!" Applejack said sternly.

"I'm not joking! When you came the red eyes disappeared!" I said, a bit angry. Applejack doesn't believe me! I thought in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sugar." She said sadly.

I sighed, I could never stay mad at that girl. The two people who I couldn't stay mad at are Applejack and Fluttershy. I could stay mad at any other person in the world until I died. I stared out the window. The midnight black sky was getting lighter, turning into a deep orange as the sun rose. The hills rolled by fast as she turned around. There was no real road but we kept going. She was going somewhat 20 miles per hour, it was really bumpy.

"How did you get there so fast? The headquarters is 30 miles away from here." I said to her, I thought I was the only one who goes on patrol tonight.

She laughed softly and smiled. "You thought you were the only one who goes on patrol tonight. I was over on that hill." She was pointing to a big hill a mile from where we were.

"Who are the other people who go on patrols?" I asked.

"Hmmm, well sweetheart..." I smiled at the nickname. "You, me, Luna, Shining Armor, The Crusaders with Pinkie Pie they go together, Big Macintosh, and Blue Tide-" I interrupted her when she got to my sister's name.

"Tide! She goes on patrols!" I yelled.

"Yes, honey. If you weren't so against her going on patrols, you would know that Tide went to captain Luna and said 'I don't care what my sister said I want to help and even if you say I can't I still will.' You know she's a lot like you," Applejack said.

"I feel bad now," I sigh, "but don't you dare tell her that!"

"I won't, sugarcube," smiled Apple.

"Who else?"

"That's it for today there are more on the other days."

We drove in silence for a bit, until our radios started to say, "Please come back...we have found the lost pony...we have found the lost pony." The voice sounded like Twilight's.

There was a groan from the back of the truck. Apple got on to a real road. "Hey, sugarcube. Are you awake?" asked Applejack

"Yes" the girl said in a groggy voice "Who are you?"

"I'm Taylor but call me Applejack, A.J.,or Apple but don't call me Jack. That is Sierra..." said Applejack

"But don't you dare call me Sierra! It's a stupid girly name," I growled at her.

"Call her Rainbow Dash, Rainbow, or Dash," smiled Apple.

"Thanks for the heads up," She replied is a little groggy.

"No problem, sugarcube."

"I'm Abigail, but my friends call me Rarity. Where are we going?"

"I know, and to the headquarters," I told her.

"How do you know my name. Are you stalking me and why are we going to 'headquarters'?

Before ever of us could say something, she screamed.

We both turned around. When Applejack turned around the car's wheels turned with her. The car was starting to go off of the road. She look back at the road and got the car under control.

"What?" said Applejack.

"I'm bleeding!" she screeched.

"You just noticed that?" I burst into laughter.

"Shut up, Rainbow Dash," said Applejack hitting me on the head, "What do you remember, Rarity?"

"I was walking home and I saw this thing...I don't know. It was weird...he had the head of a something like a horse with a goat horn on the left and a deer antler on the right of the head. He had a horse mane, a long fang but just one of them and that's all I remember," said Rarity.

"Thanks, sugarcube."

When I looked back, she had passed out.

"Wimp," I muttered. I didn't want Applejack to hear. If she heard me say that, she'd whip my butt.

Taylor turned onto another dirt road and into a forest.

"Yes, we are finally at headquarters!" I screamed.

"Hey, you, stop," said one of the guards.

Taylor stopped the car. One of the seven guards walked up, I remembered his name was Vigilance, and he said, "I would like to see your ID."

Me and Apple passed our IDs over to the guard.

"Thank you." said the guard, "Who is that in the back?"

"You remember Rarity.," said Applejack.

"Oh my, is she ok?"

"We're going to take her to a doctor." I said.

"Ok, go ahead, then." said Vigilance giving us our IDs back.

Applejack started the car and drove off. We parked in the area in front of the hospital. Two nurses came out, their names were Redheart and Coldheart.

"Where is the patient?" said Redheart.

"In the back seat of the truck," said Apple getting out of the truck. I got out with her. They put Rarity on a stretcher. They rushed her inside. Inside it was so white, it was blinding. They brought her into an empty hospital room. I heard a voice saying, "Dr. Hunter, go to Room 13."

"Noooo," Applejack growled, "Not him."

I glared at the floor. When Dr. Hunter arrived, he looked at us.

"Hey, beautiful," Dr. Hunter smiled at Applejack. Applejack glared at him.

"Don't call me that, buster," gritted Applejack.

"Just focus on the patient," I gritted.

"What happened to her?" he asked us.

The radio said "Applejack, Rainbow Dash, please come to the meeting room."

"Well, we are so sorry that we can't stay to chat, but the commanders want us," I sneered

"Well, that's a pity." said Star Hunter.

Applejack and I walked out of the room. We walked down the white hallways, past white hospital beds and white doors going into white rooms.

"Oh my god, I hate hospitals," I said.

"Hmmm," Applejack said, still glaring.

"Are you still upset at him?" I whispered to Apple.

"Yes," she said, gritting her teeth.

We got outside and went into the truck. Apple started up the truck and backed up. We would have just left the truck there if the hospital would allow us. You could only leave your car there, when you are currently dropping off a patient. She drove over to her parking spot in the headquarters. Everybody who drives a car gets their own parking spot. We got out and started to walk to the meeting room. We walked through the hallways to the meeting room. We got to the double doors. Two armed guards were on both sides of it.

"Hello, Rainbow, Apple," said the one named Graphite.

"Hello, Graphite," we said, smiling.

They opened the doors for us. A pink blur attacked me, then Apple. Then it backed up. A smiling 17-year-old girl with the most puffy pink hair you have ever seen was there. Her real hair is blonde, but if you know her you would know that the pink as so much better than the really bland blonde hair. Her eyes were soft sparkling blue. She also had light skin. She was wearing a blue tank top and a pink shirt with three balloons: two blue and one yellow.

"Hey, Pinkie." I said to her.

"Hey, Rainbow, Apple!" said Pinkie pie.

"Hello, sugarcube."

"Pinkie Pie, can you let them go?" said Celestia kindly "We have a lot to talk about."

We sat down at the square table. There are 13 other people. Seven of them were sitting on wooden chairs like us. There were Three older ladies sitting in thrones and a man standing. I studied the four older people.

The one on the far left, the youngest girl, was named Cadence. She was 19 years old, had long blonde, pink, and dark purple hair. Her eyes were a beautiful purple color. She had tan skin. She was wearing a pink dress with a golden belt, golden shoulder guards, and a golden ring. She also had a gold and purple crown. She was always smiling and I have never seen her without one. Cadence was sitting on a pink and purple throne with a blue crystal heart and golden doodles on either side on the top of the throne.

The man next to Cadence was Shining Armor, also 19. He is Cadence's husband and Twilight's older brother. He had different shades of blue in his hair. Also he had bright blue eyes. He is also tan and muscular. He was wearing his guard's uniform. It was a red jacket with light silver clasps down the front with a yellow collar. There was a yellow patch on his arm, it had his crest on it. His crest is a purple shield with a pink star in the middle, with three white stars above the shield. He has a light blue belt going down his chest. He had white pants with light blue stripes on either sides. He was wearing white gloves. There was a brown hilt and an iron blade on the right side and guns on the left.

The girl in the middle is 21-year-old Luna, she had long dark blue hair with some white spots that look like stars. Her eyes were a beautiful blue color. She also had pale skin from lack of sun. See also had a pretty smile but it was rare. She was wearing a floor length sleeveless purple dress with dark blue on the bottom. There was a crescent moon on the bottom of the dress. She had a black crown and necklace. She was sitting on a dark blue and black throne. On the top of the throne was a black background with a crescent moon in the middle.

The last one on the far right was Celestia, she's 25. She had really long light green, blue, and pink hair, with purple eyes and had just the right tan skin. She was wearing a silk dress with golden outlines. She also had a golden belt, a golden neckline with an amethyst in the middle, and a golden crown with an amethyst on it. She was sitting on a white and light blue throne with a sun on the top of it.

* * *

Hello, this is dixiecrazymdr. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I didn't really like how it was going. So, I'm changing the chapters a bit. Also school is going to start soon, so that's going to stop me from writing even more. Sorry for the slow update, but I think my next chapter should be up soon (maybe in three or four days).

~dixiecrazymdr


	2. The Dreams

Title: Love and War

Fandom: My Little Pony

Disclaimer: All rights of My Little Pony are to the awesome people who made My Little Pony (I would name all of them but they're way too many of them)

Warnings: Little making out and lot of fighting

Main Pairings: Rainbow Dash/Applejack and Abigail/Fluttershy

Characters: Abigail (Abigail Bronte Patterson), Mary, Rainbow Dash (Sierra Penelope Jackson), Applejack (Taylor Sathya Robinson), Redheart, Coldheart, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Gilda, Queen Chrysalis, Discord, Trixie, Apple Bloom (Andromeda Robinson), Sweetie Belle (Cana Patterson), Scootaloo (Dilys Ellen), Babs Seed (Renae Robinson), and Fluttershy (Stella Charisse Anderson)

Summary: When Abigail goes missing 3 years ago (2213), the ASSP (Awesome Secret Silent People as Pinkie puts it) try to find her. In 2216, Rainbow Dash finds her but a war is brewing. Can the six of them stop it? But that's not the only thing on their minds.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Dreams**

**PoV: Abigail**

"Bye, Abigail," grinned my best friend, Mary.

Mary was a 17 year old girl with blonde hair that looked like it was crystal in a tight bun and purple/pink eyes. She was wearing a tight form fitting blue dress with a crystal necklace and earrings.

"Bye, Mary." I said back.

She waved as I walk down the rock walk way. I turned to wave back at her. She closed the door. I shivered and wrapped my scarf tighter around me. I turn on to the road and walked down the street.

I sigh and said to myself "I can't believe my mom and dad can't pick me up."

I stop. "That will take too long."

I turned the other way and started to walk onto the wet grass. I saw a girl sitting on a hill.

"I wonder...?" but I kept walking. A few miles later, I saw another girl with...is that rainbow hair? I heard a laugh. I turn around and I saw...

It had something like a horse head and mane, but then with a deer antler on the right side and a goat horn on the left. He had red eyes with different sized pupils. He had one long fang. This creature also had a goat's beard. He had an eagle's claw on the left side and a lion's arm on the right. He also had a leg of a goat on the left and on the right was a leg of a lizard. He had a snake tail with a white tail tuft. He had something like a Pegasus wing on the left and a wing of a bat on the right. He smiled and said "Hello, lost pony." I saw a snake tongue. Then everything went black.

Next thing I remember, I was in the back of a truck. I groaned. I saw the two girls that I saw on the hills. They look kinda familiar. The first girl that I saw said, "Hey, sugarcube. Are you awake?"

Sugarcube? The nickname also sounded familiar. "Yes," I said back to her, "Who are you?"

The same girl said "I'm Taylor but call me Applejack, A.J., or Apple but don't call me Jack. That is Sierra..."

The other girl with the rainbow hair, Sierra, interrupted, "But don't you dare call me Sierra! It's a stupid girly name."

I don't think that Sierra is a stupid name. It was really pretty, but I didn't say that.

"Call her Rainbow Dash, Rainbow, or Dash," said A.J.

"Thanks for the heads up." I smiled but she couldn't see me smile.

"No problem, sugarcube." I decided that she was a sweet girl.

"I'm Abigail. Where are we going?" I said, now scared because I was wondering where we were going.

"I know and to the headquarters," said Dash ?

"How do you know my name? Are you stalking me, and why are we going to 'headquarters'?"

I looked down because I felt a little bit of pain near my gut. I screamed because I saw blood! The two girls whipped their heads around. When Applejack turned, the car turned, so she whipped her head back at the road.

"What?" yelled Applejack.

I screamed back, "I'm bleeding!"

"You just noticed that?" laughed Rainbow. I was just about to scream at her because of what she said but the kind girl said, "Shut up, Rainbow Dash." I smiled at that girl.

I would never say it, but I was bisexual. On another note, I wonder if they are dating. It seemed like it because they fight. Either way she wasn't my type.

Applejack also said "What do you remember, Abigail?"

I thought hard and said "I was walking home and I saw this thingâ€¦I don't know. It was weird...he had the head of something like a horse with a goat horn on the left and an antler on the right. He

had a horse mane, a long fang, but there was just one of them and that's all I remember."

"Thanks, sugarcube," said Apple.

Right when I was about to tell her you're welcome, my vision went black.

I woke up, screaming. I'm in my bed, I think. My vision was blurry so I couldn't really see my room. It all was just a bad dream, nothing more and nothing less. My vision cleared and I saw that I was, in fact, in a hospital. I knew this because of the white walls, the white bed, and the white "gown".

"What?!" I screamed again. Then two nurses rushed through the white door.

"What is it?" said a woman with pink hair back in a tight bun and soft baby blue eyes. From the look on her face I could clearly tell she was worried. She was wearing a white dress with a red cross on it like all nurses do. The other one had blue hair and green eyes. She didn't look very nice. She had a frown on her face. She was wearing the same clothes as the other one.

"What's wrong?" asked the one with the pink hair

"I'm wearing a hospital gown!" I wailed, "It's a crime against fashion!"

"It's just for a hour or so," smiled the blue eyed girl.

"A hour or so?!" I whined.

"Stop your whining," said the other nurse.

"I'm not whining... this is whining," I said and I start to whined harder. "I'm in a white room. I hate white, except for wedding dresses. I want to be in a pink and purple room. Bright purple and light pink..."

"Be quiet!" said the one with blue hair.

"Ok, well," quickly said the kind nurse with the bright blue eyes. "I'm Nurse Redheart and that's Nurse Coldheart. Who are you?"

I wonder how you got your nickname, I thought sarcastically.

"I'm Abigail." I smiled at the woman named Redheart.

"Ok Abigail," said Redheart. "You should get some sleep."

"Ok," I yawned.

"Have a good nap."

I closed my eyes and another dream hit me. I saw many people and that thing I saw in the woods.

There was a tall woman with dark blue hair with white dots that look like stars. She had really pale skin. Her eyes where a light blue color. She had a simple sleeveless dark blue dress. She also had gloves the same color as her dress. She had a black crown and necklace with a crescent moon in the middle. On the right side of her she had a sword. It had a navy blue hilt. In the middle of the rain guard was a crescent moon.

Next to her was the thing from the woods. He was smiling creepily.

Another one was a man with long black hair and red eyes. He was wearing black armor and a red cape with white fluff on the rim, there was an iron collar keeping the cape on. Also he was wearing an iron crown with a red horn sticking out of the iron band.

There was another girl with short white hair and red eyes. She was wearing a white tank top over an aviator jacket. With orange jeans and a brown belt.

There is another one with long blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress with holes at the bottom and the left side was cut open starting at her legs to the end of the dress. She wore elbow length gloves with holes in them.

"This girl does like holes," I thought.

She also had really light blue wings and a black horn. She had a black crown with jadeite on the top of each spake.

The last one is a girl with blue/white hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless short blue dress and a blue pair of gloves starting at her elbow. She also had blue high heeled boots. She had a purple hat and cape with stars on it. The cape was held on with a sapphire.

"How many soldiers do you have, Nightmare Moon?" said the woman who like holes.

"I have 2,000 of my moon demons," said the one with pale skin named Nightmare Moon. "What about you, Queen Chrysalis?"

"I have 4,000, Changelings," said the one who loves holes named Queen Chrysalis. "You Discord?"

"How many you need," said the thing named Discord. The name Discord was perfect for him.

"Great, what about you King Sombra?" asked Chrysalis.

"1,000," said the man with the long black hair named King Sombra. "What about Gilda?"

"I have 800 eagles," said the girl with the aviator jacket. "And you Trixie."

"I have my magic," smiled the girl in the short blue dress.

"So, like more than 7,800." said Chrysalis

Who are these people? What are they? What do they mean?

The woman named Nightmare Moon laughed evilly and said "All of our senses are getting worse. There is a spy in here."

"Who?"

"Generosity."

King Sombra look directly at me and smiled evilly.

A shiver went up my spine.

My dream shifted. Now I was in a bedroom with two beds, two desks, and two closets. A teenage girl was sitting on one of the beds. I think I know her, but I didn't know because I could only see her hair. It was light pink and purple. She was wearing a simple white dress. She got up from the bed and I saw really light green. Three other girl came in the room. One was a ginger with a pink bow in her hair and a yellow dress. The next girl had darker skin than the others with purple/pink hair and purple eyes. She was wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans. The last one was a girl with red and pink hair with green eyes. She was wearing a dark orange shirt and a blue skirt. With sneakers.

My dream changed again.

I saw a 12 years old girl with curly purple hair.

"That kinda looks like me," I smiled to myself.

"Bye! Mom, dad, Cana," yelled the purple haired girl.

I start to cry and I didn't know why. Just a huge wave of dread washed over me.

A little girl waved out the window.

She said "Bye, Love you."

"Love you, too."

My dream changed again. I saw my parents and my sister in the blue car. Then from the woods a black blur slammed into the car. The car fell into the pond on the other side of the road. The car was sinking. A little girl opened the back door. She was crying and screaming for help. Scream for her mother and father. I started to cry with her. I wanted to help, but I knew I couldn't. I heard a southern accent coming from the woods.

"I think I heard a voice, Sugarcube," said the same voice that was in the car with me, Applejack was her name.

My sister starts to scream even louder. A girl with light pink hair and light soft kind sea green eyes. The other one was a blond with tree green eyes. She was really pretty but the other girl was much more beautiful.

"O my, o my. Are you ok?" whispered the beautiful girl.

"Hey, sugarcube. Why are you down there?" asked Applejack.

"My dad was driving the car, then something hit us and the car fell in the pond," said the little girl.

When Cana said "Car fell in the pond" Applejack jumped in. She went under, then popped up. She took a breath and went under again. The beautiful girl jumped in, as she fell she yelped. She swam over.

"Are you ok?" she asked shyly.

"I'm good," said still crying.

"I'm Fluttershy," said the kind girl.

"I'm Cana."

Apple came up. Gasping for air with a man and a woman in her arms.

"Mom, dad." I whispered

"We need to get them to a doctor." gasped Apple.

"Get on my back," Fluttershy said to Cana.

Cana got on her back and Fluttershy spread... WINGS. What the heck!

Cana screamed.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get out of here." said Flutter.

She flew up to the road. She put Cana on the road and dove back down and flew Cana's mom, dad, and Applejack to the road.

I awoke with a start. Coldheart was poking me saying "You can go now. You need to see the Commanders," she said.

"You ok?" asked Redheart.

"Ya, I'm fine," I said.

"I need to take you to see the Commanders," Redheart said.

"Ok," I replied.

They gave me some clothes and left the room to give me some privacy. They gave me blue jeans and a purple top. I grimaced but put it on. I brushed my hair with my fingers and put it in a ponytail. I went out the door and Redheart and I went to the parking lot. In a couple minutes we got to two double door. I walked in, I saw many people. I know two, Apple and Rainbow. I remember four from my dream, they looked the same from the dream. The pink and purple haired girl still looked familiar.

"Sister?"

* * *

Yes, I'm fine done with this chapter. Im sooo sorry about how long this has toke to write and edit this chapter (Thanks to Xavious216 it was edited much faster and much better quality. Hopefull I get the chapter done soon. I need to go to school now. Bye.

~ dixiecrazymdr


	3. The Answers

Title: Love and War

Fandom: My Little Pony

Disclaimer: All rights of my Little Pony are to the awesome people who made My Little Pony ( I would name all of them but they're way too many of them).

Warnings: Little making out and a lot of fighting

Main Pairings: Rainbow Dash/Applejack, Abigail/Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle/Pinkie Pie.

Side Pairings: Shinning Armer/Cadence and King Sombra/Queen Chrysalis

Characters: Applejack (Taylor Sathya Robinson), Rainbow Dash (Sierra Penelope Jackson), Abigail (Abigial Bronte Patterson) Twilight Sparkle (Molly Rhian Petersen), Fluttershy (Stella Charisse Anderson), Pinkie Pie (Rosie Risa Ross), Apple Bloom (Andromeda Robinson), Scootaloo (Dillys Ellen), Babs Seed (Renae Robinson), Tide Blue (Mae Adriana Jackson), Cadence, Shining Armoe, Luna, and Celestia, Redheart, Discord, Nightmare moon, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, Gilda and Trixie.

Summary: When Abigail goes missing 3 years ago (2213), the ASSP (Awesome Secret Silent People as Pinkie puts it) try to find her. In 2216 Rainbow Dash finds her, but a war is brewing. Can the six of them stop it? But that's not the only thing on their minds.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Answers

PoV: Applejack

"Commanders," Rainbow and I said. We knelt.

We got up and I saw the four commanders; Cadence, Shining Armor, Luna, and Celestia.

"Hey, Twilie." I said to our friend, Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight is an asian with dark purple and pink hair with intelligent purple eyes. She was wearing her school uniform. It was a pink/purple button-up shirt and a pink tie with a dark mini skirt. She also had a brown shoulder bag.

"Hello, Fluttershy," I said.

Fluttershy is a shy woman with soft blue eye, I could only see one eye, the other one was covered by her pink hair. She was wearing a yellow sweater. The sleeves were covering her hands. Also she is wearing brown jeans.

Both of them said "Hi, Apple, Dash."

I look around. I saw some of my other friends like the Chronicles. Andromeda, my little sister, had apple red hair and orange eyes. Dillys who had pink hair and purple eyes. Also there was Cana with her purple and pink hair and green eyes. Renae had little and dark pink hair with green eyes. All of them are wearing the same thing, a tie dye shirt with the name THE CHRONICLES in big, bold letters with blue jeans.

Pinkie was now standing next to Twilight.

There was also Blue Tide who was Rainbow Dash's little sister. Her sea blue hair was in a braid down her back. Her eyes were a pretty sea green. She was wearing a dark blue tank-top and a lighter blue jacket with blue jeans.

She was looking at Rainbow. Blue ran up to her big sister and hugged her tight.

"When I heared that you came here and that you found her, I was scared that you got hurt!" She said in one breath.

I always wonder how she could say a long sentence without taking a breath.

Dash laugh and smiled "I'm the great, awesome Rainbow Dash. I wouldn't get hurt that early."

She laughs. Dash alway know how to make Blue laughing. When Rainbow Dash wants to, she can make anyone laugh.

"Ok, Rainbow Dash, we need to know what happened at your post," asked Commander Luna. Luna, always the straight forward one. I don't think I have ever seen her beat around the bush.

"Yes, I do agree, sister," said Commander Celestia.

"What did you see? What happened to the girl?" asked Luna.

"Well, I was at my post and I heard a scream. I ran to where I thought I heard the scream and I saw a girl on the ground. I also saw red eyes in the Everfree Forest. Then I call Shy and Shy called Apple to come and get me."

"Bod told me that Sally told Billy, who told Mary, then told Jane, who told Fred, that you told Alfred that I like Jack, " I mumbled.

"Shut up, Jack." said Dash.

I rolled my eyes. There was some snickering and smiles.

"Can you continue?" said Luna with a half smirk.

"Well, when I saw her in the light, I knew it was Rarity. Then when Apple got there, we brought her to the hospital."

I stopped Rainbow again. "Rarity isn't her real name, it's Abigail."

"Ya, Abigail Bronte Patterson."

"You can remember your sister's full name. Wow, I can't," I said.

"WHAT! You don't remember my full name?" cried Andromeda.

"Sorry, sugarcube. I can never remember middle names."

"I can remember my sister's name and my adopted sister's name." smirked Rainbow.

Her sister grinned at her.

"Can we keep going."

"Ok, she told us about a thing with like, different parts of animal on his body. I don't know what we was talking about then."

"I think she might be talking about Discord."

"That does kinda sound like Discord," Flutter said shyly.

"Going on. We dropped her off at the hospital and came here," she answered.

"Ok... what injuries did she get?" asked Commander Cadance.

"A medium long cut over her gut." she answered.

"So, you think she is the lost pony?" said Luna.

"Yes, she looks exactly the way I remember she looks. They even have the same name. I think we should let Cana look at her and see if she thinks it's Rarity," Rainbow said.

"She really does," I said.

"I think that it is a good idea," said Cadence.

"Rainbow Dash, if you want to change into some clean clothes, you can," said Celestia.

Dash looked down, I didn't see how wet and muddy she was. Her colorful hair was shocked. Her blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans were clinging to her body. Mud was all over her body.

"I think I will," she said.

I would like to go with her but I didn't know what to say to go with her.

"Apple, do you want to come with?" said Rainbow. "You know because you have the key."

"Oh, ya" I said

Why didn't I think of that? Rainbow lost her key and we need to find her a new one.

I walked with her out the door, then down the hallway to the main area. It had a lot of door, I mean A LOT OF DOORS! We went to a door that said rooms. Everybody saved a room, four people to each room. I saved a room with Rainbow, Pinkie, and Twilie. There were more doors in the room's hallway. We were the third room in the hallway. I took out the key for the door. I unlocked it and we walked in.

It was like a college dorm. With two mini fridge, a dishwasher, a sink. At the end of the small kitchen there was a door. The door led to a small bathroom. Infront of the small kitchen was a little living room with a simple brown couch, a gray chair and a medium TV. There were two doors on the opposite walls. The one on the left was Pinkie's and Twilie's. The other one was Rainbow's and mine. Rainbow went in. I went into the kitchen. I got out a Sierra Mist. I started to drink it. I went in the bathroom and got a towel for Dash. I walked back out and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"I have a towel for you."

She opened the door a little and stuck her hand out. I give it to her.

"Thanks," she said to me.

"Welcome."

She came out rubbing her hair with the towel. She was wearing a light blue tank-top and an open darker blue jacket. She had a rainbow forearm glove. Also she had short jeans that were ripped to the bottom with a rainbow belt. She had rainbow knee length socks with blue boots. She took the towel off her head. In her right hand was a hair brush. She starts to brush her messy hair. After she was done, she braided it. Rainbow knelt next to the mini fridge and got a Coke.

"We should start to go back." I said to her.

She hummed in agreement.

I put the cap back on the Sierra Mist and put it in the fridge. Dash had one more drink then put it back. We walked to the door and went out. We walked in silence. My mind wondered off.

"I hope she's ok," I said.

"Me, too," she said worried.

You wouldn't know from how she acts that she would be worried about a girl that we don't really know. She was one of the most loyal people in the world.

We walked in to the meeting room.

"Welcome, back," said Celestia.

"Hello," We said.

"The girl will be here any minute," said Luna.

"Ok," I said.

"Is she ok?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"She made a full recovery," smiled Cadance.

"Good," I said.

The door opened and I saw Redheart and Abigail. They walked in and Abigail looked around.

Cana looked straight at Abigail and said "Sister."

Abigail look at her in confusion. "Sorry? I don't have a sister."

Cana started to cry. Her friend tried to comfort her, but it failed. Rainbow and I walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's ok, sugarcube."

"Wh... what did I do?" asked Abigail in confusion.

"You wouldn't remember," Twilight said sadly.

"You don't have some of your memories, right?" asked Cadance.

"H... how do you know that?" Abigail exclaimed.

"It's a long story. We can talk about that later," said Celestia.

"I what to talk about it now!"

"We can't. I'm sorry, but when you have did the five can fill you in," said Shining Armor.

"We need to start talking now about almost everything you remember, Ra... Abigail," said Twilight.

"We will be here for awhile," said Luna "Sister can you make a table for everyone."

Celestia pulled out her wand and mumbled a few words. A table and 14 chairs appeared from the air. Abigail gasped. The three commanders got off of their thrones. Cadance linked her hand with Shining Armor's. I take a seat next to Rainbow Dash and Abigail.

"The thing that attacked you, his name is Discord," said Celestia.

"I know, when I was in the hospital... I had a lot of strange dreams," said Abigail.

"Like what?" I said.

"Well, the first one was when I got attacked by, what was his name... Discord? Then I had a dream about when I was in the car with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. When I was looking at a lot of people and things. One of them was Discord," said Abigail looking over at Cana. "You and... your friend. Then I had one of you," she point to Cana. "and I think your mom and dad were going somewhere. Then... they fell in a pond," she said.

I looked at Flutter then Cana, remembering that day and remembering the day I told Cana that her mom and dad died the next day. I look down.

"You ok?" asked Rainbow.

"No," I cursed my hostess way. Why couldn't I lie to anyone? One day that will get me into a lot of trouble.

"Ok." Luna said

"Do you remember the name of the people with Discord?" asked Celestia.

"No, sorry." she said

"It's ok, sweetie." smiled Cadance

"Do you remember anything about them?" asked Luna.

"Like how many people were there or..." started Celestia

"Or what they looked like?" completed Cadance

"Well, there was around 6...7 people... I think." she said

"One was really pale skinned with black eyes dark then the pupil."

Luna shivered. I have never seen Luna look scared but that one time... "Nightmare Moon," Luna said a little angry in her voice.

"There was a man with red eyes and he had long black hair." Abigail also said

"King Sombra." said Cadance

"Another was a girl with short white hair and red eyes."

"Gilda," growled Rainbow Dash.

I glared at the ground. That was Rainbow's ex-girlfriend.

"There was also a girl with long blue hair and blue eyes. I remembered that she like wearing things with holes in it. I really didn't like all of those holes. I think it's ok on her, but I deter anyone else, don't do it," She said

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Her name's Queen Chrysalis," glared Shining Armor.

"You know Discord," said Abigail.

"Yes," agreed Celestia.

"The last one was a girl with blueish white ish hair and blue eyes," she finished.

"Trixie," Twilight said a pit of sadness showing strongly in her voice.

That was her ex-girlfriend.

"Who are they... I know who they are, but what did they do... to make you not like them?"

"Well, Nightmare Moon is my... is part of me. She is like my evil twin, but not my twin." said Luna "I was under her control for a long time until six girls saved me. One of them was you, even if you don't remember it, it's still true."

"Me?" said Abigail shouted.

"Yes, you," smiled Luna.

"What... but I don't remember it," she said.

"Yes, well there was a mishap. She hit you with a memory erasing spell, then a teleportation spell, then she had time to escape."

"Ok, that's one." Abigail said

"Yes, King Sombra." said Cadance "A long time ago there was a Queendom of the crystal people."

"I know that myth. My best friend told it to me. Her family was said to be related to them." Abigail said

"Well, it was a real place and it really happened. Their queen ruled in love and peace, but one day a man with the darkest of hearts came and overthrew the queen. For hundreds of year he ruled the new kingdom in fear and hate. Two girl stood up against the king. There was a huge war and the two girl won. The king fled," said Shining Armor.

"Ok."

"Gilda... she was my ex-girlfriend," grounded Rainbow.

"Ok?"

"Queen Chrysalis helped King Sombra. A few years ago she came back a few days before Shining Armor and my wedding. She took me and changed herself to look like me. She tried to marry Shining Armor, but Twilight saved me." Cadence smiled at Twilight. "There was a small war and we won, making her flee again, but I guess she is back," said Cadence.

"Trixie was my big headed ex-girlfriend," said Sparkle.

"Discord is a... I really don't know what he is but he just appeared one day and starting chaos.

"My sister and I turn him in stone," said Celestia.

"I think that's everybody," said Fluttershy quietly.

Celestia looked at the clock "It's 2:00AM you should get going to bed."

* * *

Hello. So, I'm hoping to get a lot of chatper done next week but I have somesort of testing. So, that mean I have no **HOMEWORK **yayayayayayay but on there over head my brain we probably be dead but I don't know. Hopefully I'll at least get two chapters done (that is my gold). Also I have to make cupcake for my L.A. class but that won't take that long.

~dixiecrazymdr


End file.
